fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Multiverse Umbrella
Multiverse Umbrella or Umbrella U is an Umbrella game by Icy Cold Gaming Industries, Nintendo, SEGA, Microsoft, Sony, Universal Studios, and other companies. It is the first time ICGI has made an Umbrella Game, and the first on to feature a Skylander-like toy system. It was made on 10/31/13 in America, and 10/24/13 in Japan. Development On one blog, Meme911 saw a poster made by Legendary Pop Fizz about his favorite character, Randall Boggs, fighting against an IP. Laughing, Meme asked LPF if he wanted to make an Umbrella game with him. He agreed, and they began work at once. Gameplay Much like Smash Brothers, the game relies on playable fighters and items. Each fighter comes with five moves, the fifth one being a Final Smash of sorts. You can only use the fifth move when a certain power meter at the top of the screen is filled. Each character has a character they work "best" with. When working with this character, their attacks go up by 1.5, giving them a slight advantage. However when they work far apart from each other, their strength weakens. They can also execute bro specials. Modes '''Multi Book: '''The story mode of the game. All heroes and villains must stop the evil Observer Of Chat Rooms from ending all multiverse's. '''All-Out: '''Where you can duke it out with up to 5 players. Change the mode of All-Out to make it more exciting! '''Cheat Room: '''Where you can trade in Tokens for cheats on Story Mode. '''Options: '''Where you can delete, make music, change the settings, and more! '''Training Arena: '''Where you can train for All-Out! Unlike SSBB, the trainers try to kill you. Story Prolouge: One Man's Hatred Long ago, there were two worlds: Outer Tendomania, and Inner Tendomania. Once, both of these worlds were once one a whole planet, known as Tendomania. But it all changed one day. The Outer Tendomania was home to what the gods called Peacquins, and The Inner Tendomania is home to Storkils. But... What if I told you that soon, there will be no Outer Tendomania, and the Storkils try to take over? Sad, I know. But there are only two people who can command the Storkils: The Lord Of Dreams, and The Dark Lord. Who they really are is a mystery, but one thing is for sure: Both of these demons can control almost anything. Imagine yourself, being controlled by two blood-thirsty demons! Frightful, huh? Well, I do believe I'm the only one who knows the true idenity of one. Why? Because... Bill and I were friends. Chapter 1: When Storkils Strike The story starts with Mario and Luigi roaming around the Mushroom Kingdom. Everything is peaceful...or so it seems. Suddenly, Bowser's Airship flies over the Mario Bros' house, and heads towards Peach's Castle! The two bros run after the ship, starting ANOTHER adventure to stop Bowser. Soon, they make it to the castle, only to find Peach and Bowser locked in a cage, guarded by a stork-like enemy. The brothers attack him, only to find there are more of these creatures hiding in the shadows! After beating them, Mario frees both Peach and Bowser, hoping they'd help them. Peach agrees to help, while Bowser reluctantly says yes. The four make their way to the throne room, only to find the same stork-things shoving Gumball Watterson in another cage. The four stop the regal-dressed alien, and free Gumball from his cage. It's revealed that the aliens are called Storkils, and their leader is named Akrivus. Now with Gumball, the group go to the roof of the castle, only to find Akrivus activating a portal of some kind. Akrivus sees them, and walks in without a care. The group runs after him into the portal, hoping to get some answers. MEANWHILE... Dipper Pines and his sister, Mabel Pines, were relaxing in the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls one night, when Grunkle Stan, their uncle, tells them it's time for bed. After a few minutes of running around, the siblings fall asleep. Stan proceeds to go outside to spray paint the town's police department when he stumbles upon a portal. Thinking there's treasure inside, he goes in to see. Stan finds that he's walking in a dimensional fork-in-the-road, and goes down the middle path. He hears voices, and hides behind a wall, and see Akrivus talking to the dream demon, Bill Cipher. Akrivus walks in a portal marked Hyrule Field, and leaves Bill behind. Bill, when no one (except Stan) is there, he starts talking about his "master plan" to overthrow the king. Stan is shoved from behind the wall, in front of Bill Cipher. The source of the shoving is a group of monsters, known as the Deadly Six. Bill Cipher explains to Stan what he plans to do with him, and shoots Stan with a gold lazer blast. Stan gets up, only to be turned into a monster with one eye, a bow tie, a pitch black fez, black gloves, sleeves, and a gold brick pattern on his body, known as a Cipherite. Zavok tells Cipherite Stan to invade the portal marked Gravity Falls, and Stan does so, holding a pitch black cane. Bill and Zavok laugh menacingly, with Bill saying he'll over throw Akrivus soon enough. Hyrule Fields We see Link playing his Ocarina in Hyrule Field. Everything seems to be going great...until a meteor hits Hyrule Castle Town! Link runs toward the source, only to find a giant monster kidnapping Zelda. The monster is revealed to be a Cy-Bug. It sees Link, and the first battle begins! Characters Default 46 / 250 Unlockable 13 / 250 Category:Umbrella Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Disney Games Category:Meme911's New Games Category:Games by Legendary Pop-Fizz Category:Wii U Games Category:ICGI's Games Category:Multiverse Umbrella